Gemini Ghost
by Quite Beautiful Tonight LG
Summary: AU When Danny Fenton and his twin sister Harriet decided to explore their parent's ghost portal, they certainly didn't expect this to happen. Harriet doesn't understand Danny's compulsion to fight the ghosts that invade their town, and Danny doesn't understand her need for anonymity. But, much as they don't get along, they need each other. Will they be able to help themselves?


Danny Fenton walked through the door of his home after an average day at school. His friends Sam and Tucker were with him. Behind them, his twin sister trailed after them, nose buried in a book.

"Hey, Harry. Don't trip," Danny spoke. "Harry" grunted in annoyance.

"You know I hate that nickname." Still, she stuck a bookmark in the book, and walked through the door. Once inside, she started working on homework for the day. She didn't pay much attention to the people she had come home with.

Meanwhile, Sam was convincing Danny to enter his family's ghost portal. He had finally agreed and was putting on a jumpsuit in preparation.

"Danny? Do you know where-" Harriet Fenton stopped in surprise at the sight before her. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"I was just uh," Danny began speaking.

"Yeah, I know what you were doing. You were going into the ghost portal. I'll go with you. Make sure you don't get yourself killed." In truth, Harriet had wanted to explore the ghost portal herself, but had never done it. She donned a jumpsuit, pulled off the logo of her dad's head, and joined her brother inside.

There wasn't much to explore, and Harriet was disappointed. Both with the results of the exploration, and with herself for expecting there to be more.

"Come on, Danny. Let's get out of here." She said, reaching up to fix her lime green headband. It had fallen down when she'd changed clothes.

"Just wait a second. I want to go a little further."

"Danny, there's no 'further' to go. Let's leave!" She started to reach for his hand. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain. She heard Danny screaming along with her before she passed out.

"Danny! Harriet!" She woke hearing Sam and Tucker's voices crying out in alarm. She rose unsteadily, realizing she had only been out for a few seconds. The two hadn't even made it inside yet. She looked over at her brother, gasping as she did so. His hair was pure white, and as he looked up at her, she saw glowing green eyes.

"Danny?" He gasped as well, and she came to the immediate conclusion that she looked the same. She pulled a lock of her hair in front of her face and saw a bright silver instead of the normal color. Dimly, she wondered why her hair wasn't the total white of Danny's but didn't wonder on it long.

"Harriet? Are we," Danny hesitated, and in that time, Sam and Tucker reached them.

"Dead?" Harriet finished the question. "I don't know." Sam reached for Danny's hand to help him up, but his hand slipped right through hers. "I think that answers the question."

"No!" Danny yelled, clearly upset. Harriet felt the same way. "No, we're not dead. We can't be. We are not ghosts." He was obviously trying to convince himself, but Harriet was doing the same.

"Come on! We're human. We're normal. We're alive!" Danny yelled, and as he did so, a white ring appeared around him. It separated, one half heading down to his feet, the other to the top of his head. Harriet looked at him in surprise. The rings had disappeared, revealing her brother. He looked perfectly normal.

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"Huh?" Danny looked down. "Oh," he sighed in relief. "I don't know. You try." Harriet closed her eyes, thinking over and over again. "I am human." She felt an almost ripple, she wanted to call it, pass through her body, and when she opened her eyes, she was back to normal. She grinned. Looking towards Sam and Tucker, she realized they looked shocked and a little terrified.

"I have no idea what just happened, but I'm going back upstairs to read." She said. This seemed to shake the two out of their stupor, and they hesitantly seemed to accept what had happened. By the time Harriet had dressed and walked up the stairs, they were joking about it, if a bit uncomfortably.

Harriet picked up her book, ready to forget about the event. That all changed when her hands disappeared, and she watched the book fall from where they had been to the ground.


End file.
